


#004 Amanecer

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Por la mañana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los diminutos y dorados rayos del sol que comienzan a colarse por las cortinas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#004 Amanecer

004 Amanecer 

 

Segundos antes de que los primeros rayos del sol se atrevan tan siquiera a aparecer en el horizonte, Stiles suelta un suspiro profundo, aprieta los ojos suavemente y restriega su nariz contra la almohada antes de girarse y acurrucarse en los brazos de Derek. Éste de igual manera la aprieta contra sí y busca el hueco que queda entre el cuello y la almohada, para aspirar y embriagarse del aroma de su beta. Es ritual sagrado que han ido formando con el tiempo, sólo para ellos, es algo privado y que les hace sentir un poco más cerca, les permite tomar la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar el día con día. Los diminutos y dorados rayos del sol que comienzan a colarse por las transparentes cortinas; son parte de la magia y les permiten un momento antes de levantarse y comenzar la rutina junto con toda la manada.


End file.
